A Special Treause
by SilverFury01
Summary: Not all stories are just a myth. We all know that. But what happens when another legend is brought to life at the same time the legend Treasure Planet was? And how is this girl linked to it? What secrets does she have and what more secrets can she find out from her legend? Join her and Jim on this epic adventure. (First Fanfic so no hate please!) Jim x OC
1. Hiding a Special Treasure

"Billy, were hit." A young girl around of the sixteen shouts to her friend Billy Bones. He was an old Salamander, who was piloting a small air craft trying to escape the pirates who were hunting the treasure, and the girl down. The girl young had brown hair that reached the middle of her back, but was hidden when under her hat, and she wore a light blue pirate shirt, short denim jeans, and black boots that came up to below her shin. She was struggling to stand upright, because there was only the pilot seat. The more Billy moved the ship the more she would tumble around. The pirates were gaining but were still pretty far behind them, but with a slowing ship they are starting to catch up.

"Aye lass, looks like we've been hit in the engines. Hold onto something lass, it's gonna be a crash landing."

The ship started crashing down towards a small planet knows as Montressa. It's a quite planet but not for long. The young girl couldn't keep her footing upright and the ended up falling over and hitting hear head on something sharp. She let out a cry of pain before her vision started to blur and she blacked out.

"Lass!" Billy shouts to the girl who he thinks of as a daughter goes down. He has basically raised her from a young age. The pirate ship he was working on kidnapped her, because apparently she was a princess of Helia, a planet that was destroyed a few years after she was taken. Or so the legend goes, because after all some legends and stories aren't just something you hear about. Billy knew this for sure.

Billy put the spacecraft into full gear and raced down to the nearest planet Montressa. The Hyperdirve lasted until they reached the atmosphere then they crashed, hard. Billy injured himself, being as old as he is, but this main concern was the chest and the girl of course. He crawled over to her almost lifeless body and lifted her up and dragged the chest behind him in order to reach the door. He tried banging on it, but to no avail. The door was stuck. He placed the girl on the ground and started fiddling around with the door panel.

"Hey Mister, Mister you ok in there right?" A muffled voice could be heard from the other side of door. And with a final push the door came open. He saw a young lad in a baggy jacket and pants. Billy takes a gasp of fresh air, before talking to the strange boy.

"He's a-comin'. Can you hear him? Those gears and gyros clickn' and whirrin' like the devil himself." Billy sad. His head hurt and to him it made sense but to the young lad, things weren't so clear.

"Errh hit your head pretty hard didn't ya?" He says indicating, by tapping his head.

"He's after my chest… that fiendish cyborg and this band of cutthroats…" Billy was struggling to finish his sentence. "But they'll have to pry her from Bill bones cold dead fingers afore I…" more coughing escaped Billy, as it looks like he was hit fairly hard. Being the old guy he was a small knock or an even bigger one can cause significant damage. He turns back to the ship and drags the young girl from the wreckage. The boy rushes over and picks up the girl bridal style. Checking for pulse, the brown haired teen sighed in relief when he found one on her wrist. There he also found a beautiful silver charm bracelet with a whole bunch of charms on it, like a leaf, snowflake and water drop and many more. Billy stood, barely by himself, while the boy directed himself back to his house.

The brown haired boy saw him struggling, "Here give me your arm… that's it."

"Good lad, good lad."

"Mum's gonna love this" the boy says

...

They burst through the door, having what looks to be the mother starting to scold her son. "James Pleiades Hawkins…"

"Mum, he's hurt...bad, so is she." handing the girl over to the other man who resembled a dog then he placed Billy on the floor.

"Me chest lad." Billy asks as he tries to reach for it, the boy now known as Jim pushes forward. Billy opens the chest revealing a sphere covered in cloth. "He'll be coming soon. Can't let them find this. Or her." Billy could feel himself slowly drifting away.

"Who's coming?" Jim asks Billy sits up, grabbing Jim's collar and with a husky voice he whispers into Jim's ear.

"The cyborg, beware, the cyborg, keep her safe." Jim's eyes widen as Billy thrusts the sphere into his own hands. His mum gasped and she saw Billy, slowly sink himself back to the ground. But they had no time to mourn for there was great danger approaching.

Jim P.O.V

A ship, well I thinks that's what it is, could be heard outside the house. I run over to the window and peer through. I saw so many pirates and the one that looked like the leader seemed to be a cyborg. "Come on we gotta move." I say running over to the unconscious girl and picking her carefully up bridal style. Delbert being the idiot he is walks over to the door and almost gets shot, by a lazar coming through the door.

"I believe I'm with Jim on this one" he calls running over to the window with mum. He whistles for his cart co come. "Delilah! Hallelujah! Stay! Don't move."

I could hear the pirates going through draws and shouting as the fire rose. "Where is it?" They keep saying.

"Don't worry Sarah; I'm an expert in the laws in physical science, on the count of three. One…" was where he got to before I pushed him and Mum out of the window shouting 'three'. Mum looked back at the Benbow inn, which had now burst into flames. She sat back in her seat and sighed heavily. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. I on the other hand unravelled the ball and found a small golden ball with strange markings. I put it away into my pocket and look at the unconscious girl in my lap. Her long brown hair had fallen out of her hat and just floated everywhere, which had small, but natural looking streaks. All in all she looked pretty cute while she was sleeping.

Wait… WHAT!


	2. The Wake Up

**Hey Guys! Sorry this is a bit late. I was out of internet range yesterday and couldn't update! So I made it as long as possible without being too boring hopefully!**

**So Guys do you like this so far? Should I continue it? **

**I also want to say thankyou to samwilde04 for being the first person to review and follow this story! Thanks Luv u sooo much! **

**Anyway that's enough babbling here is the story! Enjoy!**

**~~Lovely~Line~Break~~**

Arrgh, my head hurts

"Just spoke to the constabulary. Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry Sarah. I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn has burned to the ground"

Hmm, that's not Billy and did they just say pirates? Something's not right here. My head is pounding, like I hit it on something hard. But my head is lying on something soft

"Ahem. Well, certainly a lot of trouble...over that odd little sphere."

I take a small gasp and my eyes slowly flutter open. My vision is blurry but I can start to see a boy around my age, with beautiful blue eyes and mahogany brown hair. I got lost in his eyes before my thoughts actually started to work again. I don't know him. I sit up taking in a gasp of air as I do. The boy leant back a bit as I did so. Looking like he was trying to give me space. He gave a small smile towards me which was comforting, in this strange place. I was lying on a sofa kind of thing and my own brown hair fell down to my stomach. Mine was slightly lighter than his.

"Delbert, she's awake." A woman sitting in a chair across the room said. She had a red blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her brown hair was a slight mess under a maids cap. She looks like she was the boy's mother. Same blue eyes filled with curiosity towards me. She sat next to a dog man who was standing up. He turned to face me and wondered over.

"It's alright dear. I'm a doctor, my name is Delbert. What is your name?" He asks as his eyes scan over my body that wasn't covered by a blanket, probably checking for any extra cuts or bruises. He had soft caring brown eyes that locked with mine. For some reason I just knew I could trust him.

"My name…" I slightly hesitated, still waiting for my head to stop throbbing. The boy seemed eager to know, his face lit up slightly eager to know as well. "My real name is Sakia or Kia for short." I say. My voice was still shaky form the knock on the head.

"Well then Kia, as you know I'm Delbert Doppler, that there is Mrs Sarah Hawkins and this young man here is Jim Hawkins, he saved you." Delbert says. I look towards Jim and Sarah and say a small hello. Then my thoughts had been completely turned to the fact that Billy wasn't there.

"Umm, where is Billy?" I ask. Everyone in the room turned pale and their eyes went wide. Does that mean? No, no he couldn't. Could he? "Is he…?" I could feel the tears about at the back of my eyes. I look to Jim, I don't know why but I felt right. Our eyes locked and I knew the answer. "Oh…" I say averting my eyes from him and looking back to the ground.

There was a long silence before Jim came over to me. He sat down next to me and just stared. But something caught my eye in his pocket. I gave small gasp. It was the map, Billy's map. "Where did you get that?" I whisper, looking into his blue eyes. Jim pulls it out of his pocket and holds it out.

"He gave it to me, before…" he trailed off, but I knew where he was going with it.

"Yes those markings baffle me unlike anything I've ever encountered." Jim started pressing the buttons on the map the way I do. I think he is actually going to do it.

"Even with my vast experience and superior intellect it would take me years to unlock all it's… hey" Jim had actually opened the map and the holographic imagery filled the room. I looked to Jim, his eyes full of wonder. Huh, it funny I kinda looked like I did when I first opened it. Even Mrs Hawkins stood up from her seat and was looking around. "Why, it's a map!" Delbert exclaimed looking around everything like a kid in a candy store.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! This is us the planet Montressa." He pokes the small planet ad gasps as the map moves forward towards a legendary planet. H lets off a small gasp. "That's the Magellanic Cloud! Whoo! The Coral Galaxy!" I giggle a little as the Coral Galaxy hits Jim in the chest. He looks back at me with a smirk. "That's the Cygnus Cross and that's the Kerian Abyss."

Here it comes.

"Wait. What's this? What's this? Why, it's...it's..."

"Treasure Planet" Jim and I say simultaneously. Though Jim says it in astonishment and I say it more like as-a-matter-of-fact.

"No..!" Delbert says is disbelief.

"That's Treasure planet!" Jim says again, still trying to believe it himself.

"Yep that's flints trove, the 'Loot of a thousand worlds'." I say, trying to get them to believe.

"You know what this means?" Delbert says getting into a pose ready for a speech of great meaning

"It means that this treasure is only a boat ride away" Jim say looking at the golden sphere in his hand.

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience…Whoo! What just happened?"

Delbert go a little shock as Jim closed the map causing everything to disappear. It was actually quite funny but I tried hard not to giggle.

"Mom, this is it. This is the answer to all our problems." He urged to Mrs Hawkins, probably pleading for him to go.

"Jim, there is absolutely no way…" She tried to argue back, but to no avail.

"Don't you remember? All those stories?"

"Yes Jim that's all they were...stories" Sarah fights back

"With all that treasure we could re-build the Benbow a hundred times over"

"What's the Benbow?" I ask absentmindedly.

"The Benbow was our home until it was burned to the ground by pirates after you crashed landed, and we saved your ass and that map!" Jim shouts to me. I gasp in shock. Not only from Jim yelling at me but I burned down their home. Their precious memories, belongings, their good times, oh god, what have I done? I know what it's like to lose a home, but I hoped that what happened to me wouldn't happen to anyone else. How could I have been so stupid?

"How could I have been so stupid?" I whisper to no one in particular. I have to leave this place, get as far away from this place as soon as possible. "You guys aren't safe here. Not with me anyway. They trashed your home in search of me and the map." I say louder looking at all the people in the room. Tear were forming at the corners of my eyes.

"No, you're not leaving sweetie. We can look after you." Mrs Hawkins says walking over to me, placing an arm around my shoulders and giving me a hug.

"But…"

"No buts."

I didn't know what more to say. Should I be happy that she is making me stay? Or scared to death that the pirates will come back searching for me and the map again. I've been on the run for most of my life from those pirates. We've always been able to out run them, they never caught us. Yeah we have had some close calls but they still didn't catch us.

"Mum! With this treasure… so many things could be better." Jim pleads again. Sarah stands up and moves over to the window where Jim was stand near.

"Well this is...It's just...oh my. Delbert would you please explain how ridiculous this is?" She struggles to find the right words then turns to Delbert for help. It's pretty obvious what his answer would be.

"It's totally preposterous, traversing the entire galaxy alone." See, told you. Jim rolls his eyes and looks away slightly ticked off

"Now at last we hear some sense!" Sarah exclaims putting her hands on her hips in triumph

"That's why I'm going with you." What? Delbert. I light in happiness and so does Jim. That's where I and Billy were headed but ya know things happen.

"Delbert!" Sarah shouts at the excited dog man running around the messy room. He ran over to a table and grabbed a carry bag.

"I'll use my life savings to finance this expedition. I will commission a ship." He says grabbing some books and a coat shoving them into his bag. The then runs up a pile of books grabbing a… toothbrush?

"I'll hire a captain and a crew." He says looking around for something else.

"You can be serious!" Sarah shouts. Delbert then slides down the massive pile of books using one of the books like a surfboard

"All my life I have been waiting for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming… GO DELBERT! GO DELBERT..." Delbert starts doing a little dance to his chant which is really funny. He moves his arms around in a circle at the same time. **(One of my fav parts in the movie ) \(^0^)/**

"OK, OK you're both grounded!" Sarah exclaims throwing her arms down. Delbert stops dancing and places his arms behind his back and grinds the tip of his shoe into the ground in a nervous and shy manner.

"Mum, look. I know I keep messing everything up…and I know…" he sighs "That I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set it right." Jim's tone was serious and his eyes held a story that was one of tragedy.

Sarah sighs, not sure of what to do. "Sarah? If I may?" Delbert moves over to Sarah. "You said so yourself, you've tried everything. There are much worse remedies...then a few character building months in space."

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing or because you really want goes?" Sarah asks figuring out Delbert's little plan.

"I really, really, really, really want to go and it's the right thing." Delbert says while tilting up Sarah's chin. She looks back over to Jim and sighs.

"Jim… I don't want to lose you." She says placing her hand on his cheek. Jim grabs his Mum's hand and holds it to his chest.

"Mum, you won't. I'll make you proud." this scene was so sweet!

"We'll. Uh-ahem. There we are then. We'll begin preparations at once. Jim my boy, soon we'll be off to the space station."

"So that means we're going?" I ask.

"Whoa, hold up. Who said you were going?" Jim says.

"Err, I said." I say shifting my weight to my right leg.

"You can't come." he says, his voice louder than it was before.

"Well, why not?"

"You'll just get in the way. You're not coming!" Jim shouts at me.

"No you'll probably get in MY way." I say getting up in Jims face. He is a few centimetres taller than me. Maybe 5 or 10. I glare at him. He wouldn't know how to work properly on a ship. I've spent most of my life on a ship, I know how everything works.

"That's it I'm going to bed." Jim storms off to somewhere else in the house.

"Maybe he's right. You might be safer here." Delbert suggests.

"No, you don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. Plus it's not about my safety, its Mrs Hawkins. Yeah I could probably keep her safe, but for how long? Those pirates might keep coming and…" I stop my little rant and get back to business. "Bottom line is I'm going. That's that."

"Hmmm. You do have a valid reason. I have no issue with you coming along. Plus it was your map." He says.

"Well it's Jim's now. I know he will keep it safe." I smile before asking "Can I look around? This place seems amazing."

"Ok then. Don't stay up too late." He warns. I nod in response.

The place was amazing. There were so many books, on many interesting topics. It ranged from science books to books on myths and legends. It was quite a lovely house. Well actually as you explored it you would call it more of a mansion.

I just hope that everything will be alright.

**~~Lovely~Line~Break~~**

Jim P.O.V

"You'll just get in the way. You're not coming!" I shout at Kia. God, a girl like her wouldn't survive a trip like that. She looks to fragile, and being on a ship for a few months she'll snap for sure.

"No you'll probably get in MY way." she shouts getting close to my face. She glares at me harshly. There was a small difference in height between us but she looks like she could kill if she wanted to. I couldn't take much more of this so I decided to back out.

"That's it I'm going to bed." I storm off back to my bedroom. A soon as I turn the corner I lean against it, and let out small sigh.

"Maybe he's right. You might be safer here." I can hear Delbert suggest. Huh, maybe he does have some common sense after all.

"No, you don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. Plus it's not about my safety, its Mrs Hawkins. Yeah I could probably keep her safe, but for how long? Those pirates might keep coming and…" She stops talking and sighs "Bottom line is I'm going. That's that."

So she's trying to protect Mum? I didn't think of it like that. So that's that huh? I wonder what she's been through that was so bad.

"Hmmm. You do have a valid reason. I have no issue with you coming along. Plus it was your map." Delbert says

"Well it's Jim's now. I know he will keep it safe. Can I look around? This place seems amazing." She asks. I knew the conversation would stop here.

She gave me the map? She thinks I'll keep it safe? There's something about that girl, something strange. Like trusting a complete stranger and protecting someone with her life. She doesn't know us, but she is willing to do that for us? I wouldn't trust someone I just met, I mean come on isn't that stupid or something? Errh! This is confusing.

I sit down on my bed that I use whenever Mum and I stay here. That normally happened when I was younger, we'd come for a mini vacation here. But that stopped a while ago.

"Jim?" A soft voice calls from the door. I turn around to see Kia standing in the doorway.

"Hey" I say tilting my head back a little bit.

"Hey" she says back. "Listen I… I just want to say that…" She sighs. "I'm sorry for, everything I caused you guys but I still am coming on this ride whether you like it or not. Billy ad I were headed there and it was his dream to find it… so I'm gonna finish it for him. That where we were headed and that where I'm going. Okay?"

"Ok fine. You can come; just don't ask me to look after you on the ship." I say

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about." She says with a playful smirk. Her green eyes were glittered with mischief.

"Funny." I say blankly.

"Oh and Jim, one more thing." She says about to leave the door way. "I'm a bit lost. Could you by any chance, possibly show me to a spare bedroom?" She puts on a nervous smile while rubbing the back of her neck. I chuckle slightly, getting up of my bed and walk over to the door way.

"You could use that one right across the hall?" I say leaning up against the door frame.

"Ok thanks!" She says.

"Just don't come crying to me if you have a nightmare." I call as she reaches the door. She does a huff of a laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Night Jim." She says before disappearing into her room.

"Night." I call back, before going back to my own room.

**~~Lovely~Line~Break~~**

**SO GUYS! What did u think? It's my first time writing so let me know how I'm going and leave a review or follow it if you want! Just give me feedback plZZZZZZZ!**

**Until Next Time**

**Silva OUT!**


	3. To The RLS

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it's been a while, got a little bit busy on my school holidays! So I made this chapter as looooooong as possible and well here it is.**

**I want to shout out to Mistriss-Nightmare for favourite-ing and following my story! Love ya a bunch for that. **

**Guys I will shout out to all who review, follow and fav so keep them coming! So here's the new chapter! BYE!**

**~~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

Kia P.O.V

Little did he know, that I did have a nightmare that but it doesn't matter much. Right now we're on the space cruiser that took us from the planet Montressa to Spaceport. The view was amazing and slightly embarrassing due to Delbert constantly saying things like '_isn't this exciting_?' and everything, and I mean everything along those lines of conversation. Well I will give him credit for not giving anything away to the other people on the cruise. But that wasn't the worst part. It was the suit he wore; oh my Gaia** (Her version of God) **was that thing horrible! So clunky and noisy, I tried to avoid all conversation with him. Social humiliation!

The ship finally came to a halt and Jim and I raced ahead of Delbert the giant metal penguin. The spaceport was filled with a multitude of alien races, some of them I haven't seen yet. I recognised Kytharians, Vorpal's and the Muskrens, just to name a few. Jim and I start to walk off when we hear Delbert calling us from inside the cruiser.

"Jim, oh Kia! Wait for me!" we hear Delbert in from behind what looks like a rich lady form the Kinapas region with two servants holding fans and a with fluffy dog looking thing in her arms who seems to have a problem with Jim. Jim and I both let out a sigh and glance at each other. Jim then goes to rub his temples with an expression that said 'oh great.

"Well, Kia and Jim, this should be a wonderful opportunity for the three of us to get to know one another." He says moving his fists in the air in a playful manner. Embarrassing much? "Well you know what they say familiarity breeds...well contempt but in this case..."

"Look let's just find the ship. Ok?" Jim says stopping Delbert from finishing his sentence. I shoot Jim a thankful look and he just smirks back. We head off towards the docks but unfortunately Delbert didn't know dock the RLS Legacy was docked at so I had to ask two cleaners for directions.

"Hey guys, do you know where the RLS Legacy ship I docked by any chance?" I ask sweetly. Jim walks up behind me to hear the answer.

"Second berth on your right!" The one at the top of the ladder shouts pointing in the right direction. Haha see what I did there? No? Ok then. The one at the bottom of the ladder then shouts to us

"You can't miss it." I give a wave of thanks while Jim says 'hey thanks' and we head off towards the docks, in quite a hurry I might add. But Delbert ran after us to catch up.

"It's the suit isn't it?" No Duh Sherlock! Whatever gave you that idea? I didn't say it! (Out loud that is)

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to that two headed pushy sales woman. That one said it fit, that one said it was my colour…" Jim and I both stop in our tracks and completely forget about Delbert babbling on in the background but we could still hear him.

"I didn't know what to do. I get so flustered! Ooh!" Delbert ran into the back of Jim and me. I stumbled forward slightly from the push. Hey who wouldn't? Jim caught my hand in case I fell over. He looks at me with a smirk and I knew what it meant. The one that says 'I told you so'. Really? Just because he stayed in place when he got bumped, maybe he bumped into me more than he did Jim? Did that even make sense? No, don't think so. Oh great, I'm having an argument with myself! I snap back to reality when Delbert announces the ship.

"Oh, guys! That's our ship! The R.L.S Legacy!" Delbert says holding his and in indication. Jim gives off a 'whoa' as we head up the ramp of the ship. Instantly we were met with the crew running around the ship some holding creates, some holding ropes heaving sails and other things.

"Stow those casks forward! Heave together now!" A man who looks like he was sculpted out of rocks was barking these orders to the crew members. These crew kinda scare me a little, I don't know why but they just do.

"How cool is this?" Jim says talking to himself mainly, while his eyes wonder around the boat in amazement. But unfortunately for him, he was a bit too careless and moved backwards on the ship. That is a bad idea. Never do that, EVER! And Jim did end up crashing into a Flatuian who started shouting what sounded like farting to the normal person, was probably a whole bunch of insults at Jim. He was so shocked he didn't know what to do. One of the 'farts' messed up Jim's hair. I had to put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud. Delbert had come up to Jim and had a shocked expression on his face. His expression changed a little each time the Flatuian 'said' something. Wouldn't that mean? No, really?

"Allow me to handle this Jim." Delbert says before he starts talking Flatula to him. Jim's still surprised and it's pretty funny. The alien looks apologetic when replying then walks off. "I'm fluent in Flatula Jim, took two years of it in high school." Delbert say before walking over to the rock man.

"Flatula? Cool." Jim says fixing up his hair and following Delbert. I head over too, and I hear Delbert talking to him

"Good morning Captain. Everything shipshape?" He says moving one of his arms like pirate.

"Shipshape indeed, but I'm not the Captain. The Captain's aloft." Mr Rock Man says signalling with his hand to pointing up to one of the main sails. There we see Cat Woman darting about wearing a spacer's outfit with long black boots that reach up to her mid-thigh. She jumps from the main mast and then swings on a rope that was hanging about and does a backflip lading in front of us all with her hands behind her back and her back and her head facing the side. The glass part of Delbert's helmet fell down as he had his mouth open in awe.

She moves over to Mr Rock Man with grace pacing in front of him. "Mr Arrow I've checked this miserable ship from stems to stern and as usual its spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?" She says in a British accent. Delbert looks shocked.

"You flatter me captain." Mr Arrow, not Mr Rock Man says taking off his hat and putting it back on. She then turns her attention to Delbert.

""Uh, um, yes. I…"

"Hello? Can you hear me?" She asks banging on Delbert's helmet.

"Yes I can! Stop that banging!" He shouts trying to get is head piece off but can't

"If I may Doctor, this works much better when it's the right way up and plugged in." She says pulling his power plug from his front and plugging it into his back. Delbert finally managed to take off his helmet and unplugged it from the back. "Lovely, there you go."

"If you don't mind I can manage my own plugging!" He says to her, but she completely ignores him.

"I'm Captain Amelia… late of a run-in with the Protean Armada. Nasty business but I won't bore you with my scars. You've met my first officer, Mr Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, brave and true." She says moving back over to Mr Arrow.

"Please Captain." Mr Arrow says being modest.

"Oh shut up Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it." The Cap says with a smirk. I like her already.

"Ahem, excuse me? I hate to interrupt this lovely banner but this is Jim Hawkins and Kia. These two, you see are the ones who found the treasure…" Delbert was cut off by Amelia shutting his mouth closed forcefully. Delbert's cheeks were squished and his tongue stuck out a little.

"Doctor, please." She looks at the prates that had stopped working to look over at our conversation. One of them snarls a little before going back to what he was doing. "I would like a word with you in my state room. Uh oh, he's in trouble.

**~~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

The five of us are gathered around in Captain Amelia's state room, and I'm pretty sure that Delbert is going to be in trouble for almost talking about the treasure mapin front of the crew. As soon as Mr Arrow came through and shut the door did Cap start to talk again.

"Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew. Demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic." she stops moving towards Delbert before saying "And I mean that in a very caring way." She says acting sweet.

"Imbecilic did you say? Foolishness I've." Cap paid no attention to Delbert's rambling; instead she decides to cut him off again.

"May I see the map?" She asks. Jim stays still looking at me and I shrug. He then looks to Delbert and Jim shrugs. Delbert indicates with his hand to hand over the map.

"Here." Jim says throwing the golden orb at her and she catches it with ease.

"Hmmm." She says looking at the map in her hands. "Mr Hawkins, Miss Kia. In future you will address me as Captain or Ma'am is that clear?" She says shutting the cupboard door locking it with the key.

"Yes Captain." I say, trying not to get on her bad side. Jim however doesn't have the thought for himself

"Gentlemen…and Lady. This is to be kept under lock and key when not in use." She turns back to us and goes over to Delbert again. "And Doctor, again with the greatest possible respect... Zip your howling screamer!" She says quite harshly.

"Captain I assure you I…"

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for the crew you hired. How did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee." Cap asks Mr Arrow

"'A ludicrous parcel of dribbling galoots,' ma'am" Mr Arrow reply's

"There you go…poetry." Cap says.

"Now, see here…"

"Doctor, I'd love to chat… Tea, cake the whole shebang but I've got a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up." Captain Amelia says tapping on his suit before addressing Mr Arrow.

"Mr Arrow, please escort these two neophytes… down the gallery straight away. Young Hawkins and Kia will be working for our cook, Mr Silver."

"What? The cook?" Jim and I shout at the same time.

**~~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

"That woman… that feline! Who does she think is working for whom?" Haha, a dog hating a cat. Who know? But these two are going to get into to trouble.

"Guys…" I say trying to get them to shut up. But I go unnoticed.

"It's my map, and she's got m bussin' tables." Jim says indicating to the tables. Mr Arrow finally got fed up with listening to them and put a huge hand on each of the guy's shoulders. Busted. Jim and Delbert

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our Captain! There is no fine officer in this or any galaxy." We finally reached the bottom of the stairs and through the steam we could see a figure moving around. He was whistling a tune at the same time.

"Mr Silver?" Mr Arrow shouts into the steam. I could see the guy holding a pot or something then placing it down then wiping his hands on something.

"Why, Mr Arrow, sir. Bringing distinguished guests to grace my humble galley. Had I known, I'd have chucked in me shirt." Mr Silver then shoves his shirt into pants. Then giving a mock bow showing what he really is.

"A cyborg!" Jim ad I whisper at the same time. We give each other a quick glance before looking back to Mr Silver.

"May I introduce the Dr Doppler? The financier of our voyage." Mr Arrow introduced Delbert. Mr Silver looks over Delbert with his orange glowing, mechanical eye.

"Love the outfit Doc." Delbert looks a little uncomfortable with the situation and tries to hide is 'Nether Lands' with his hands and leg.

"Well, thankyou. Um love the eye." Delbert tries to think of something else to say. "Um this young lad is Jim Hawkins." Delbert says pushing Jim forward to meet Mr Silver.

"Jimbo!" Mr Silver says holding out his hand which was full of cooking utensils that look dangerously sharp. Although he kinda looks like he was joking and then switched his hand back to the 'regular' one, well as regular as a mechanical hand can be. All Jim does is stare at the hand with an incredibly strong 'I don't trust you look' which kinda scared me half to death.

"And this young lady is Kia." Delbert says and I moved out of reach so he couldn't push me. I walk over to him then I smile and nod. He moves his hand over to me but I too don't shake it.

"It's a pleasure." I say nodding my head in a bow. My pony tail falls over my shoulder when I do so. I'm wearing a black hoddie that comes to above my elbows unzipped, so that my green tank top is showing underneath. I've also got my black shorts on and my regular boots that come to just below my knees.

Mr Silver's robot eye studies me, for a long time. Longer then he did with Jim and Delbert. He just shakes his head and walks back into the kitchen.

"Aw don't be put off by this hunk of hardware." He grabs something that looks like a shrimp or prawn and cuts it up in a special way. Humming a special tune as he did so. He then moves over to a bunch of vegetables then cuts them up incredibly quickly and then...cut off his own hand?

"Whoa!" He says pushing it back through his shirt doing a little wave of the fingers as he did so.

"These gears have been tough getting used to...but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He says while cracking some eggs over the pan. He then heats it up with a flamethrower in his arm then puts that into a big pot into the middle. Stirring it up a little and adding spices ad things. He then tastes it and then gives some to all three of us.

"Here, now have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew." Mr Silver says.

Delbert was the first to interact with the soup. He began by sniffing the stew then, like a real dog, lapping his tongue in the soup.

"Delightfully tangy, yet robust." H says with a smile on his face.

"Old family recipe." But that smile only lasted briefly because an eyeball popped up to the surface. His expression changed to extremely horrified. But Mr Silver just laughed before eating the eyeball himself.

"In fact, that was part of the old family! Hahaha! I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder." I put my bowl down on the table behind me, cause I would prefer not to eat it.

"Go one Jimbo, have a swig." Jim pokes his stew with his spoon cautiously, like it was going to attack him. I think I would be more worried about the spoon, I mean its giggling. Don't think that's natural. Jim finally notices it and gives a funny look. The spoon then turns grows a... pair of eyes? What the hell? I look at Jims face and it pretty much the same as mine. The spoon then turned into a pink blob and drinks up Jim's soup.

"Morph! You jiggled headed blob of mischief. So that's where you've been hiding!" Well I guess that's a good place to hide, in a utensil draw. Morph mumbled something in a high pitched voice, and then burped really, really cutely. He then flew up to Jim and licked him in the face.

"What is that thing?" Jim asks. Then Morph turns into a mini Jim and repeats what he says, except with a higher pitched voice.

"He's a Morph. Rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus." Morph coos up to Mr Silver's face while he sits on his finger. "Aw, he took a shine to me and we've been together ever since. Right?" He asks to the little blob. Morph rubs his face again in answer of yes. Mr Arrow decide to speak up after hearing someone from above deck shouting.

"We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, doctor?" He asks.

"Would l? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" I don't even know what he just said. I don't think Mr Arrow did either from the look he has. "I'll follow you."

Jim and I both follow after but were stopped by Mr Arrow.

"Mr Hawkins and Miss Kia will stay here in your charge Mr Silver." Mr Silver started to choke on the stew he was eating.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but…"

"Captains orders! See to it." He says then he leaves.

I sigh heavily leaning on the table. Great, kitchen duty. It ca be that bad, could it?

"So… Captain's put you two with me eh?" Mr Silver states, more then asks.

"Looks that way, Mr Silver." I say. Jim mumbles a 'whatever' at the same time. He's acting like a little kid!

"Why aren't you a lovely lass? Just call me Silver." He says.

"Ok Silver. Well its Captains orders." I say

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a Captain?" Silver says.

"Yeah." Jim picks up a purp from the barrel and then gives me a sneaky look. What's he up to? Whatever it is, it can't be good. I just lived with him for a week and I already know when he has that look, he's up to something. I just tilt my head in confusion.

"You know… these purps are kinda like the ones back home… on Montressa. You ever been there?" Jim asks tossing the purp from one hand to the other.

"Errh can't say I have Jimbo." Oh, I get it now. But it's not such a good idea! What if it was him that night and you just made him suspicious about us. His is such a Doofus!

"Come to think of it, just before I left I met this old guy, who was um… he was kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his." Jim says sitting on the kitchen bench.

"Is that so?" Silver asks looking between me and Jim.

"Yeah. What was that old salamander's name?" Jim asks himself, tapping the purp on is head.

Don't bring Billy into this you idiot! Gaia! Now he's gonna know something's up! I though he was smart.

"Oh, yeah. Bones. Billy Bones."

Silver looked Jim way while carrying a big pot over to the stove. "Bones? Booooooones? It ain't ringin' any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port." Silver says bumping Jim in the ribs.

We hear another whistle coming from above the galley signaling that the ship is about to set sail, followed by Mr. Arrows bellowing voice.

"Prepare to cast off."

"Go one, off with ya lads. There'll be plenty work awaiting ya when ya get back." Silver says shoving us towards the stairs.

The light of day reached us as soon as we got to the top of the stairs. There were people running around everywhere getting ready to cast off the Space Port and off into space. Jims looking around in amazement, it's incredibly obvious that he has never been on a ship before.

"We're all clear Captain!" An alien with multiple eyes says to the Captain.

"Well, my friend. Are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" Captain says to Mr. Arrow

"My pleasure captain." Mr. Arrow says. He cups his hand around his mouth and shouts "All hands to stations! Smartly now!"

All the crew members start to run up the masts and shrouds getting themselves ready for cast off. Jim and I found ourselves on the middle of the deck above the galley. Jim still walking around like he did when he first go on the ship. Looking at everything and everything there is to see. Then I could feel the change in gravity and I start floating up. I laugh at the feeling, it doesn't matter how many times I feel this, it will never get old. I look over to Jim and I see him floating like a maniac. His arms and legs were in weird positions and his jacket and shirt kept floating everywhere. He looks over to me and how calm I am and gives me a confused look. I laugh and notice that my necklace was floating in the air. It was a small vile with an amethyst about a centimeter long with the words _'Family Forever' _engraved into the side of it. It was something my mother gave me when I last saw her. That and her silver charm bracelet with multiple charms relating to the elements on it. I grab it and shove it back inside my shirt.

"Mr. Zoff, engage artificial gravity." Captain Amelia shouts to Mr. Mc'Farty and he replies with multiple farts and a salute. He then hits the button and I hit the ground in a crouch position and so does Jim. I stand up and dust myself off. Jim and I both look where we heard a whole bunch of metal clanking on the ground. And both wince when we realize it was Delbert

"South by south west, Mr. Turnbuckle, heading 2-1-0-0." Cap shouts to the alien with tentacle arms at the wheel.

"Aye, Captain. 2-1-0-0." Mr. Turnbuckle shouts in conferment.

"Full speed, Mr. Arrow if you please." She says. Mr. Arrow grabs some sort of speaker/funnel thingy, I don't even know what to call it and shouted instructions into it.

"Take her away!" and instantly we hear the engines revving up. I move over to the shrouds **(The rope ladder) **to hold on because when we take off it's pretty hard to stay upright. I see Jim still looking around and not holding onto something. Only the best of the best aren't effected by the start up. Probably Captain Amelia and Mr. Arrow won't be phased at all.

"Oi! Jim! You might want to hold onto something." He shrugs and comes over to the shroud too and holds on with one hand behind me.

"Why?" Jim asks. I look at him over my shoulder and smirk.

"You'll see."

I can feel the engines almost at full charge. It would only be a few more seconds, before takeoff.

3

2

1

And off we go. The ship charged forward and everything went by so fast. The force pushed me back a step before everything slowed down again. We left the light of the Space Port and the sky turned dark and was glittered with stars. I look behind me and see that Jim wasn't there anymore; instead he was climbing the shrouds looking out at the oncoming pod of space whales. They're sound was enchanting, like their own song. I look up to see the doctor on a lookout deck with a camera ready.

"Upon my word, an Orcus Galacticus. Smile!" He says trying to take the giants picture.

"Uh, Doctor, I'd stand clear…ha" Captain Amelia starts to warn him but it was a failed attempt when he got sprayed with whale mucus. The camera flashes and a picture of nothing comes out of the Polaroid camera and get a little bit of muchus on it. I scrunch up my face in disgust. Yuck, that stuff smells. I should know. I got some on me once. It wasn't pretty.

"Ah.'tis a grand day for sailing Captain. And look at cha. You're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint." Silver says bowing down and taking off his hat. I don't even know what he just said, that was probably really old pirate .My guess is he is trying to get on her good side. That sly dog.

"You can keep that kind of flim-flammery...for your spaceport floozies, Silver." She says back to him not effected by his words at all. Morph shows up and turns into a mini Captain Amelia and repeats the word 'spaceport floozies' over and over until Silver puts him under his hand.

"You cut me to the quick, Captain. I speaks nothing but me heart at all times." Morph re-appeared from under his hat and turned into a mini Silver and repeated 'nothing but me heart'

"And by the way, isn't that your cabin boy aimlessly footling bout in those shrouds."

"A momentary aberration, Cap'n, soon to be addressed." Silver stats walking over to Jim buts stops by me along the way.

"Kizi, go get me that extra bucket and mop over there." Silver says to me pointing over to two sets of buckets and mops. Kizi huh? Well haven't heard that one before. I grab them bucket and mop and hand them over to Silver, who hid them behind his back.

"Jimbo!" He shouts getting Jim's attention. "I've got two new friends I'd like you to meet." Jim looks around the deck in hopes of seeing these two new 'friends'.

"Say hello to Mr Mop, and Mrs Bucket." Silver says as he throws that at Jim who caught one in each hand. Jim gave a small death glare to Silver.

"Yippee." Jim says with sarcasm dripping from his tone. I laugh at his reaction which went from excitement to Oh my Gaia really!

"Oh don't thinks I've forgotten 'bout you Missy." Silver says turning to me. I let out a gasp, forgetting that Jim and I have the same position on this ship. So that would mean I would have to do the same work as him. Damn it.

"Grab the other mop and get moppin'." Silver says walking off to who knows where. Jim chuckles slightly and I glare at him.

"Shut up." I say to him.

"Come on, let's get to work." Jim says jumping down from the shrouds and over to me.

This is going to be one hell of a ride.

**~~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

**So how was it? Please let me know by following, fav-ing and reviewing or Pm Me!**

**Until next time**

**Silva out!**


	4. A Hard Days Work

**Hey Guys! Wow it's been a while. **

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long and that this chapter it pretty short. IM SORRY! But… I had a lot of support from people who fav'ed, reviewed and followed!**

**Now thankyou too *Big breath***

**DesendraRecess for fav 'ing, following and reviewing (Thankyou lovely person!)**

**JustanamelessGirl for following and fav 'ing (You are Amazing!)**

**And to animeluvr4everndalwayz2014 for fav'ing (Awesome guy/chick or both (no offence intended))**

**Anyway that's all for the start! Hope you enjoy and see you at the end!**

**Silva Out!**

**~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

I got to work fairly quickly, scrubbing the right hand side of the deck while Jim scrubbed the left hand side. Though I often stopped ad looked at the stars. That's my problem, I can't focus on something for too long without day dreaming, but after I realise what I'm doing I work twice as hard. Yes, Jim was hard at work too... insulting Mr Silver, Mr Mop and Mrs Bucket. Jim is wiping the floor with the mop so hard I think he might break through the timber! The boy had barely moved in the hour that we were forced to start mopping, whereas I'm almost finished my side of the deck

"Hey Jim, Be nice to Mr Mop." I shout to him. All he does is glare at me, and then continue mumbling things.

"Yeah I got your Mr Mop!" he says to no-one in particular, scrubbing the floor hard again. I walk over to Jim in hopes to cheer him up, but the alien with four arms knocks Jim out of out of his way. I quickly rush over to Jim who was leaning against the side of the ship under the shrouds, with one hand and the other on his mop. He eyes read the expression of shock and I shouted at the alien.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Shoot to him but he turns around slowly and his fists tighten. He had no shirt on with long pants and no shoes.

"Watch it twerps." he says in a deep menacing voice. Then turns around and continues on his way.

"Son of a gun." I mutter under my breath. I think Jim heard me because he smirked and did a huff laugh.

We go back to work, but only for a short while before Jim starts looking at the pirates who were standing around the barrel. There were three of them. One of them was the ships lookout, whom I like to call Blinky Bill due to the fact that he has many, many eyes. Another one had no shirt on with a tentacle beard and a bandana around his head. The third was the engine master who wears tiny pants and an undone vest, which reveals the large stomach he hides.

I just felt some shivers go up my spine. I look back just in time to see the big fat guy glance up at us, looks back to the people he was talking to, nudging them very suspiciously to shut up. All three look over to me and Jim with a suspicious look on their faces. The shirtless one is the first to speak.

"What are you looking at weirdos?" He says as his tentacle-like beard starts moving. His head then lifted off his body and onto the barrel they were standing around. His body then starts to speak.

"Yeah, weirdos." His body says leaning against the barrel.

Well, looks who's talking. We then heard a hissing sound slowly descending from the shroud above. We turn our heads only to be met with a weird looking lobster-scorpion-spider looking bug thing making its way down from the shrouds. He was a horrible looking thing with yellow eyes, which shone like orbs. Those orbs gave a piercing look towards us. He has eight black legs attached to a slender black body. Over his chest he wore a ratty maroon-purple coloured vest.

"Cabin Boys should learn to mind their own business" he says hissing on his last word. Jim continues mopping the floor with a smug look on his face. This isn't going to end well is it?

"Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes?" He says. Bug guy clearly wasn't happy when Jim said this because he lifted Jim off the deck by the collar of his shirt, dropping his mop. He lifts Jim close to his own face.

"Maybe your ears don't so well." He says right in Jim's face. Jim struggles to get away so all he does is turn his head with a grimaced look on it. He grunts in his efforts

"Yeah, Errh. Too bad my nose works just fine!" Jim you idiot. Don't say that to someone when they have the advantage. Pirate rule 101.

"Why you impudent little…" Bugazoid out stretches his arm, making Jim crash into the side of the mast. He was hanging about a metre or so off the ground.

"Jim!" I shout getting closer to the Bugazoid. "Put him down!" I shout. He just gives me a sideways glance before looking back to Jim. The crew members are all shouting for Bugazoid to keep going, the only female alien on the crew was jumping around saying 'slice him, dice him'.

"What are you gonna do about it, girl?" He says turning his head slightly so he can see me and Jim.

"This!" I say in a swift move I grab the mop that Jim had dropped and swiped it at his legs. He became unbalanced and toppled over releasing Jim and I run to his side to help him up. "You ok?" I ask him.

"I'm fine." he says softly before shouting "Look out!" but he was too late, Scroops giant claw grabbed my wrist painfully and threw me away from Jim. I tumbled across the timber deck in a rolling manner.

"Kia!" Jim shouts but one of the other aliens stopped him from getting to me. He grabbed Jims arm then another grabbed his other arm. He thrashed around trying to break free, but to no avail.

I tried to push myself up, but the Bugazoid had other had other plans. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me up like he did to Jim. He pushed me against the wall really hard that it knocked the wind out of me.

"Kia!" I hear Jim shout again.

"Any last words girl?" He says as his red claw slowly makes its way to my neck. I gasp in my efforts of escape and look over to Jim who was being held by the two aliens as before. I close my eyes so I didn't see what comes next. But it still hadn't come yet so I open my eyes to see Silver holding Bugsy forearm with his mechanical one, while eating a purp with the other.

"Mr Scroop? Do you know what happens to a fresh purp… when you squeeze real hard?" Silver says as he squeezes the now known Mr Scroops arm with his mechanical clamp hand. He then twists it backwards and Scroop screams and drops me to the ground. The aliens must have let go of Jim because he ran to my side to help me up.

"Hey, you ok?" He asks as he gentle helps me up. We hear the bellowing voice of Mr Arrow as he strolls along the deck towards us.

"What's all this then? You know the rules; there will be no brawling on this ship." He says as he paces past everyone, some of the crew members say aye, aye sir and some decide to stay quiet. "Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." Mr Arrow walks over to Scroop and stands in front of him.

"Transparently." Scroop says in a rather peeved tone.

Mr Arrow then leaves the crew members alone and walks off elsewhere. Silver then shoo's away the crowd. "Well done, Mr Arrow, sir! A tight ship's a happy ship, sir!" He says as he picks up the mop that I used to knock Scroop over. Then he comes over to us with an angry look on his face

"Jimbo, Kizi, I gave you a job." He says as he points to the mop in his hands. I was about to say something but Jim interrupted me.

"Hey, we were doing it until that bug thing…" Jim tried arguing but it was a failed attempt when Silver shouted back.

"Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless… and heaven help you two if I get back and it's not done." He says pointing to us. I let off a sigh as he turns to Morph.

"Morph? Keep an eye on these here pups. Let me know if there be any more distractions." He says as he walks off, probably back to the kitchen. Morph chatters a little before saluting to Silver back, then turning a giant pair of eyes and hovers over us. We both sigh, before getting to work. With a bit of small talk.

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask Jim. He looks up at me with a surprised look.

"Are you serious?! I'm the one that should be asking you that." He says which surprises me because he kinda shouted it with an angry tone.

"Hey! I wouldn't have had to save your ass if you knew how to shut up!" I say back, putting my mop back into the bucket rather forcefully. I mean really? He's yelling at me for saving his ass from a serious beating and that my thank you? Come on, I mean really? I place the mop on the deck and take notice of my bracelet on my right wrist. I check it over to see if Scroop scratched it when he grabbed my wrist, but there was nothing. This thing never ceases to amaze me, in the years and years I had it, it never broke or got a scratch on it.

"Wow." I whisper still looking at it.

"What?" Jim asks looking up.

"Well, my bracelet isn't scratched and Scroop grabbed pretty hard yet he didn't hurt my wrist. So he must have had his claw around my bracelet." I say trying to piece together what happened.

"That's pretty cool. And…" He starts, before sighing. "Thanks."

That's all he said, but I guess that's better than nothing. Jim seems like the kind of guy that's very… closed to the world, so that's with him you take what you get. I smile sweetly at him

"You're welcome. You didn't expect that did ya?" I say with a smirk.

"No, no I didn't." he says smiling

**~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

Our conversation was small for the rest afternoon. We ended up tricking Morph into helping us by turning into a mini mop and quickly mopping up everywhere, and to him that included our boots. I'm just happy they're waterproof otherwise they would have probably gone soggy and started to fall apart. I only brought one pair of shoes for the whole voyage and for them to be ruined for the first night would be pretty stupid.

I look over at morph who was now mopping up Jim's boot and around the floor he was standing on. I could hear him murmuring as he worked before turning into his proper self. He then chattered to Jim before burping out some bubbles afterwards. I giggle a little as Jim wipes his brow for sweat then leans on his mop.

"Well this has been a fun day huh?" He says to Morph. "Meeting new friends like that spider psycho."

Morph turns into a mini Bugazoid (which is my nickname for him) and crawls toward Jim with his claws up saying 'spider psycho, spider psycho,'

"Heh. A little uglier." Jim says. Morph turns the face even uglier if that's even possible but he does. He does an evil laugh to go along with it. "Pretty close." Jim says and Morph shrugs before turning back to his regular form.

"Well thank heavens for little miracles. Up here for an hour… and the decks still in one piece." Silver says walking over to the side of the ship and dumping the kitchen waste over board. Isn't that illegal or something? I mean its littering illegal or something? There isn't any space worms floating around here that would eat it up the floating garbage. Wait! What if there is? This changes everything!

"Um, look, l, uh...What you did...Thanks." Jim says, not really sure how to say the words. This actually surprised me because Jim didn't really have to say thankyou to him. It's me who should be saying thankyou instead.

"Yeah, thanks Silver." I say before shyly looking out towards the beautiful star lit sky.

"Didn't you pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Jim stayed quiet. But from the look on his face, his father is a touchy subject. I'm practically the same. It's been nearly years since saw my Dad, or even Mum that is. Silver talks again kind of understanding the situation. "You're father's not the teachin' sort." he says. Jim stops mopping and moves over to the edge of the ship.

"No. He was more the taking off and never coming back sort." He says looking over the edge.

"Jim." I whisper and walk over to the rails he was leaning against, placing my hand on his shoulder but he shook it off. I was a bit shocked.

"Oh. Sorry lad." Silver says from behind us.

"Hey, no big deal, I'm doing just fine." He says not even looking at either of us. Silver moves over to the edge of the ship with us.

"And you lass?" He asks

"I haven't seen either of my parents in years. As far as I know their dead, but look how I turned out without them, perfectly fine." I say. The whole time I was messing around with my bracelet, probably because that was one of the last things they gave me.

"Is that so? Well, since the Captain has put you two in my charge, like it or not I'll be pounding a few skill in tat thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble."

"What?" Jim says very confused

"From now on I'm not letting you two out of me sight."

"You can't do…" I tried to say but Silver kept going.

"You won't so much as eat, sleep or scratch your bum without my say so." He says banging his fist on the rail.

"Don't do me any favors!" Jim shouts

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that." And he leaves us with that. He walks away laughing slightly evilly. Jim ad I just look at each other and sigh.

"Well this is going to be fun." He says sarcastically before going to put Mr Mop and Mrs Bucket away.

"Yay, fun." I say the same way and follow after Jim.

**~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

**HEY! Back again!**

**What did you thing, pleas RFF (You can gues what they are) and I will have the next chapter up in no time. **

**And I would like to ask for help with the next chapter. You know how there is a montage with the song at the next part of the movie? How should I write that out? PlZZZ PM me if you have a solution.**

**Until Then**

**Silva Out!**


	5. A Near Escape

**Guys! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for such a late update. I had issues with writing and school work to finish, but here it is! But there is no montage. Just imagine Jim and Kia slowly getting closer and closer and closer and…**

**Kia: Ok, he's close enough!**

**Me: Alrighty then. Enjoy!**

**Silva Out!**

**~~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

That was amazing, the whole feeling of freedom in in the air. Sure I've driven a solar boat before but never like that. It was totally unsafe and we had a huge risk of falling out, but it didn't happen. I think when the risks are high is when you feel like nothing can hold you down and you're free. I'm sitting at the end of the boat where Jim was pulling the rope. He then moves over to Silver and tips the boat to the side, which moves me in the process. Although it was dangerous, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You having a little trouble there?" He says smugly.

"Oh, get away from me." Silver bumps him back over to the other side. They both laugh as they tie up the solar boat. "Oh Jimbo. If I could manoeuvre a skiff like that when I was your age, they'd be bowing in the streets when I walk by today." Silver says bowing and sitting down with oof. Little Morph copied Silver's last words and sat down on thin air.

"I don't know. They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." He says getting comfortable sitting down as well and I sit beside him .From what Jim told me about him, he was known for getting in trouble, constantly. I think he told me that if he got in trouble one more time, he would have been sent to Juvy. Well I can only assume so because what he told me was:

_"If I got in trouble again, Mum would've killed me. I would have gone straight to Ju...ne Vail, the dance company and etiquette school." _

It was pretty obvious that he changed words, but if he wants to keep it private, well who am I to blame him? But I can't help but wonder why?

"But I'm gonna change that." He says

"Are you now? How so?" Silver asks, stroking Morph with his mechanical finger.

"I've got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different." Jim says leaning back, putting his hands behind his head. Silver gets a worried look on his face and stops patting Morph.

"Oh, sometimes plans go astray." Silver says with a look of concern still on his face. Something must have happened to him, huh? I tilt my head in confusion but keep quiet.

"Not this time." Jim says, not even bothering to look at Silver while he was talking. But from the look on his face, I think that he thinks everything will turn out fine. Silver looks over at Jim again before lifting up his mechanical leg and placing it on the boat seat. Silver then tries to tighten his bold with his big stubby fingers. Morph then starts to chat worryingly before turning into a wrench, just the right size for Silver to use.

"Thankyou Morhy." He says to the little blob ball. Jim looks at Silver worried. This time I decided to speak.

"Silver, how did that happen anyway?" I ask. Jim looks over at me with a strange look on his face. I think may have stolen his question. Silver looks at me with an angry expression on his face. I shocked me a little but then it turned to one of sadness. He looks down at his mechanical hand.

"You give up a few things, chasing a dream." He says as he fans out his hand, and then clenches it. Poor Silver, I wonder what dream that was?

"Was it worth it?" Jim asks holding onto his arm. Silver gets up and plops down on the other side of Jim, and as he does Jims face just lights up.

"I'm hoping it is Jimbo. I most surely am." He says putting his arm around Jims shoulders.

Suddenly, the whole ship was knocked back. All three of us fell on top of one another as a result. What the hell was that? I looked down at the section of space shown from the open hatch. The sky looked like it was sunset rather than the dark blue star lit sky. This isn't right.

"What the hell was that?" I shout as all three of us clamber out of the boat. Jim give me his hand as we do so.

"I don't know." He says as we run up the stairs.

"What the devil?" Silver whispers to the sight around him.

The whole ship was surrounded in an orange/yellow glow. The crew members were screaming, running amuck everywhere.

"Good heavens. The star Pesula… It's gone supernova!" I hear Delbert shout from the railing up on the higher deck. I then see Captain Amelia running up the stairs in full speed.

"Evasive action Mr Turnbuckle!" Cap shouts and instantly the whole ship is turned around and speeding off into the opposite direction, leaving the supernova behind.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" Mr Arrow shouts through the madness. I quickly run over to the lifelines and fasten one around my stomach, securing it with a tight knot. I then tug on the rope to make sure that it is tied on at the peg good and tight. It was. I'm not gonna fall of this ship. I look over and Jim and silver are doing the same thing. From the corner of my eye I can see small debris rocks heading towards the ship. They ended up crashing into our solar sails.

"Mr Arrow, secure those sails!" I hear Captain Amelia about from behind me somewhere.

"Secure all sail! Reef them down men!" Jim, Silver and I all run to the head of the ship and pulled down that sail. The wooden plank that we had to stand on was just thick enough to keep our balance though all this. We all pulled on the ropes as hard as we could, which helped bring down the sail. But out of the corner for my eye I saw Silver fall.

"Silver!" Jim and I both shout grabbing Silvers lifeline. I pull as hard as I can, trying to bring Silver back to the platform. I'm sure that Jims was too, because in no time we were able to pull him back onto the wooden platform.

"Whoa, thanks lads." Silver says putting a hand on Jim's shoulder. We then hear the crew members shout in terror.

I didn't have any time to think about it, but I then realised what it was when we saw it. A giant rock maybe less than half the side of the ship was slowly making its way towards us. It was big, really big and it was covered in molten lava. Heat radiated off it like a fire that you were sitting right next tom except it was metres away. It's still coming closer at an alarming rate. All three of us cover out eyes from the blinding light and searing heat from the comet which made all our clothes fly everywhere, but I have another reason. I don't want to see my end. I want to die doing something I have dreamed of for years. I want to fly, even if that means falling to my death.

The giant comet then stopped coming and I released a breath that I didn't realise I was holding. It slowly backed away but why? It couldn't have a mind of its own. But that's when we saw it. The star it was evolving into a black hole and all things floating in space was being pulled in. That includes us too. I could feel the ship struggling against the pull of the black hole, but that struggle was broken for a second and we headed for it.

"Kia!" Jim shouts urgently grabbing my hand forcefully and dragging me back onto the boat. Silver was already on the deck beckoning for us to hurry. "What happened to you? You looked like you were possessed!" He shouts as we run. Was I just staring at the black hole? Was I that out of it that I blocked out all noise and thoughts? I shake my head and I'm pretty sure that the noise level became louder.

"Sorry." I say still half out of it. We head to the centre deck when we are hit by something. Whatever it was it threw us to the ground. I landed on my hands and knees, and stare at the ground. I stay there for a few moments as the world slowly became slower but why? What's happening to me? Why am I so out of it? I feel someone pick me up and help me to my feet. I turn around and come face to face with Jim.

"Come on! Just a little longer. We'll be fine." He says. I look right into his beautiful blue eyes and I trusted what he said. I think my brain just kicked back into gear because the whole world just sped back up and I smirk and nod. I think I just had some sort of breakdown, but no time to think about that now.

"All sails secured Captain!" I hear Mr Arrow shout.

"Good man. Now, release them immediately!" Captain Shouts back. Mr Arrow looks at her confused but follows her orders.

"Aye, Captain. You heard her men. Unfurl those sails!" He says to the crew members.

"But we just finished…" (BODY GUY) starts

"Tying them down" His head finished.

"Make up you blooming minds." the (female one shouts)

I head with Mr Arrow and climb up the shrouds and to one of the sails. Mr Arrow and I were joined by Scroop as we grabbed the three pieces of rope and slowly we got the sails up again. Suddenly we got by another wave and I griped onto the mast for dear life, but something else went wrong. From behind me I heard a deep scream. I turn around and see Mr Arrow gripping his life line.

"Arrow!" I shout and grab his lifeline and begin to pull. Mr Arrow starts to climb up before his eyes went wide.

"Look out!" He shouted and before I knew it I had a giant red claw shoved in my mouth. I came face to face with Scroop. My mouth was in the centre part of his claw and the sharp bits were digging into the side of my head. Rather hard might I add, because I could feel something warm trickle down the left side of my head. Scroop then looks at Mr Arrow. I tried to scream but no sound came out. I tried to kick and punch but his arms made me too far away from his body. Can I really do nothing? Scroop bent down and cut the rope. I scream, with tears in my eyes. To see some's life end like that was horrifying. The look on his face as he saw his life end, how could someone be so cruel? Scroop brings me closer to his face and whispers to me.

"If you tell anyone, what you saw here. I will kill you and that cabin boy." My eyes widen at that threat. My vision was blurry with tear and I nod in agreement.

"Good." He says as he puts me down. I run off without him and down to the decks with Jim and Silver

"Captain, the last wave, here it comes!" I hear Captain Amelia shouts. Jim grabs my hand and takes me over to the mast. He hugs me against him in a tight embrace, and then I feel another weight push against us. I look up and I see Silver doing the same thing around Jim and me. I bury my face in Jim's chest and shut my eyes and wait. I can feel his heart beating in his chest. Rather fast. Is he just as scared as me?

"Hold onto your lifelines it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Captain shouts and it becomes quiet and dark. I almost though I was alone, but the feeling of Jims warmth against me told me otherwise. The large wave of heat pushed the ship forward. We all] screamed as the ship shot forward and back into the cool night sky. The whole crew cheered in happiness of our escape.

"We did it!" I cheered and jump hugged Jim. He spun me around as we did.

"Yeah we did." He said, but we didn't let go of each other. We just stared at one another for a while but we snapped out of it quickly.

"Well, good job Silver. It seems you cabin boy did a bang up job with those lifelines." Captain Amelia said. Jim and Silver childishly push each other around. "All hands accounted for Mr Arrow? Mr Arrow?" She says and someone comes forward. Scroop. I pale, did I just forget? How could I?

"I'm afraid Mr Arrow has been lost. His lifeline was not secured." Scroop looks over to Jim, as if to blame him and he hands the Captain the Arrow's hat. What a dickhead (pardon my French). All eyes fall on Jim and he looks shocked.

"No, I checked them all." He runs over to where the lifelines were tied to the mast and stopped when he saw that one was missing. "I checked them all, I swear." He said looking over at Captain Amelia. She looks disappointedly at Jim

"Mr Arrow was a fine spacer. Finer than any of us would ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts." She says and she turns away. I turn to talk to Jim but he ran off. I tried to go after him but Silver blocked my way.

"Later lass." He says and we head in the opposite direction.

**~~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

I went back into the cabins and I made sure that my head stopped bleeding, before heading out with Silver to find Jim. We find him staring out to space angrily fiddling bout with a piece of rope. We approach and lean against the railing. Silver was the first to speak.

"It wasn't your fault you know." He says but Jim just didn't listen. "Why half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss if you hadn't of…" Silver was cut off when Jim started yelling at him

"Don't you get it? I screwed up! For two seconds I thought that maybe, I could do something right! But ARRH!" Jim grips his head and leans against the mast. "Just forget it. Forget it."

I walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder, but he retaliates and knocks me to the ground. The fall winded me slightly but I got right back up. How could he? "Jim you can't just push everyone away and trap inside how you feel! We're here for you, I'm here for you. Why can't you see that? You can do great things with your life, but all you're doing now is running away from others and you keep your problems close at hand. That is no way to live!" I shout at him, with tears in my eyes, before storming off down the stairs. I stand by what I said, and my words were true and I believe them. So then why don't I listen to them?

**~~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

"Now you listen to me James Pleiades Hawkins! That is no way to treat young lass, such as Kia. I've seen the way that look that the both of you have and it is a beautiful sight. She spoke from her heart that whole time and I think what she said was true. You've got the makings of greatness in ya, but you got to take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, not matter the squalls and when the time comes you get the chance… to really test the cut of your sail… and show what your made of, well I hope I'm there… catching some of that light coming off ya that day." Silver says opening his arms and looking off into space. Jim himself had tears at his eyes as he took in the words of the person who thought of him as his guardian figure, no a father figure. Jim shut his eyes and placed his head on Silvers stomach.

Silver was surprised when this happened, for nothing like this ever happened to him before. He was known for being one of the toughest pirates in the known universe and for having no sympathy for others. But something changed Silver in those past few months; he began to become attached to the kids. Though he may not act like it sometimes through the amount of work he gave them, he truly does care for them. He sighs as he knows what will happen soon, but would he really risk it all for a couple of kids?

"There, there lad." Silver straightens up which causes Jim to straighten up too. "Well, I should be getting back to me watch. And you best be getting some shut eye." Silver nudges Jim over to the stairs to the lower decks. Jim looks back with a sweet smile on his face. "Oh and make sure Kia is ok. Got it?" he says and Jim nods in his answer and heads down the stairs. As he does he runs into Kia who was heading up the stairs at the same time.

"Kia." He says in hopes of talking to her.

"What do you want?" She says rather rudely but keeps walking up the stairs. Jim steps in her way.

"I just want to talk." He says in his defence. She was still a little bit peeved at him for the way he treated her, but maybe he's going to explain himself.

"Ok. How about not on the stairs then?" She asks. Jim steps out of her way and they head over to the railings.

"Listen…" He starts off, not sure how to finish his sentence. "I'm sorry. For everything. It's just that when my Dad left, he never said goodbye. And I don't let anyone get close, in case one morning they just get up and leave too. After he left I just kept messing everything up, making life harder for Mum. I tried to stay out of her way by going out and solar surfing but I nearly always got pulled over by the cops. So that plan back fired. But still I'm sorry. Really." He says gripping onto Kia's hands. She gasps slightly out of surprise and she looks into his eyes.

"Jim…" She starts and smiles. "I'm glad that you had told me. Now I think I should at least tell you my story." She takes in a big breath and sighs. "You know how I was with Billy when we first met? Well he saved me from pirates when I was 10. They kept me tied up for weeks with little food. I could barely see anything because the room was so dark, and when they came into the room I could barely see anything except for one glowing eye. On my sixth birthday my parents gave me this." she stopped talking and held up her bracelet.

"It has been in the family for generations and my Mum always said that it had some sort of magic in it. She said it was from her favourite legend, Hana no Oji. This means Flower Princess in the ancient language of Japanese. Anyway a few weeks after my sixth birthday Mum burst into my room and told me to get out of the house and run. Every time I asked why she said the baddies were coming and that I had to hide from them and to keep myself and the bracelet safe. So that what I did, because I trusted my mother. My necklace was the last thing she gave me before I ran. She said your family will always be close if I had it."

Jim looks at her shocked. "That must have been horrible." He says.

"Well I guess but, I did well for the first four years. But they found me. I don't know how but they did. Then Billy rescued my and we ran. We ran for six years before they caught up to us. They shot down our ship and we crashed on your planet. Hence I met you and we went on this amazing journey." She says letting go of one of his hands and placing it on the railing.

"In a way I'm glad that you crashed on Montressa. Then I would never have been able to meet you." He says. Kia blushed slightly

"Am I that special?" She asks, genuinely curious of the answer.

Jim leans down and does the unexpected. He kissed her. He eyes went wide as she felt his lips against hers. Truth be told this was her first kiss but somehow she knows what to do. She lets go of Jims other hand and puts them around his neck, and he places his hands around her waist. They break the kiss, but stay in the same position.

"That special." He says leaning his forehead against hers. "Come on we should probably get to bed." He says and they both head off to their own hammocks.

**~~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

(**Yes there's more. Muahahahah!)**

He saw them kiss. It was a disgusting sight but something good to blackmail with. He was perched up above on the sail, hidden from view. Something strange caught the figures eyes though, a dull green light that had gone unnoticed by the two kids. It was where the girls hand was placed on the side of the ship. Surely it couldn't be?

"Come on we should probably get to bed." Said the cabin boy and they both left the scene. The opportunity had come for him to check it out. Using his claws he climbed down the mast and headed over to the dim light. But by the time he got there was no light anymore. Instead a beautiful purple lily took its place. He picked it up delicately with his red tipped claw and examined it, before a wicked grin appeared on his face and his bright orange eyes narrowed.

"Found you."

**~~~AwesomeLineBreak~~~**

**Sooo? What do you think? So much mystery and I'm happy with their kiss! Anyway until next time!**

**Silva Out!**


End file.
